Día de decir adios!
by Kim-Voltrex
Summary: ¿Que hacer cuando sabes que se acerca el final del septimo año y te iras para siempre de tu hogar Hogwarts?


¡Hola! Bueeno este fic es algo mas como lo que voy a sentir yo el día de mi graduación de bachiller de la Republica de Venezuela (OMITAMOS EL BOLIVARIANA POR UN RATO) y lo aplique a Hogwarts... y a Hermione que seria con quien mas me identifico...  
  
Disclaimer: Siquiera dice nombres... jeejeeee Dedicado: A mis amigos... que han compartido conmigo este tiempo... de verdad que son los MEJORES! Y jamás los olvidare...!!! Fatty, Grisel, Auri, Vilma, Ina, Natty, Miguel, Antonio, Fofo, Juan, Calox y bueno por supuesto que Sammy y Viejo que siempre van a ser mis amigos... estemos donde estemos!!!  
  
PD: QUE CURSI!!! Jejeje byeee!!!  
  
Hermione en el día de su graduación.  
  
Hoy me desperté mas temprano de lo normal, hace calor en mi cuarto, y yo muy triste para levantarme prefiero quedarme en mi cama. Honestamente ¿Quién decide si hoy es un día para estar felices o tristes? ¿Quién puede decir que los últimos 7 años no fueron los mejores de su vida?  
  
If we help eachother out along the way/ Si nos ayudamos durante todo el camino  
  
Then maybe everything will be okay/ Probablemente todo va a estar bien  
  
Who decides if you'll succeed?/ Quien decide si lo lograras?  
  
Who decides those things you want and need?/ Quien decide cuales son las cosas que quieres y necesitas?  
  
No quiero que esto se acabe, aquí está mi familia, aquí están mis amigos, aquí están mis hermanos, no puedo aceptar que a muchos de ustedes no los veré nunca mas.  
  
Normalmente las graduaciones son días de orgullo, y estoy muy orgullosa de ustedes porque, después de todo ¡Nos Graduamos!. Pero ahora que? Estoy asustada de muchas cosas, no quiero que todo lo que vivimos se pierda en el tiempo, no quiero olvidarlos, tengo miedo de olvidarlos y tengo miedo de que me olviden.  
  
Looking back on all those years/ Recordando todos estos años.  
  
All the smiles all the tears/ Todas las sonrisas todas las lagrimas  
  
I never want those memories to fade/ No quiero que esos recuerdos se pierdan nunca  
  
What we have done what we can do/ Que hemos hecho? Que podemos hacer?  
  
We search our whole life for the truth/ Buscamos toda nuestra vida la verdad  
  
For always and always and always/ Por siempre y siempre, y siempre  
  
Que difícil es pensar que nunca estaremos juntos en un aula de clases otra vez, que no compartiremos otro recreo juntos. Que difícil es decir "que te vaya bien" y saber, que por mas que quieras, no podrás ayudar a todos tus amigos a llegar a su meta, y que todo lo que puedes hacer es desearles suerte.  
  
No quiero olvidarlos, no me puedo permitir dejarlos ir, simplemente son lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida. Y no estoy dispuesta a dejar que sus recuerdos se pierdan en el tiempo. Jamás los olvidare.  
  
Looking back on all those years/ Recordando todos estos años.  
  
All the smiles all the tears/ Todas las sonrisas todas las lagrimas  
  
I never want those memories to fade/ No quiero que esos recuerdos se pierdan nunca  
  
What we have done what we can do/ Que hemos hecho? Que podemos hacer?  
  
We search our whole life for the truth/ Buscamos toda nuestra vida la verdad  
  
For always and always and always/ Por siempre y siempre, y siempre  
  
Y estoy segura de que dentro de unos ocho años veré sus nombres por todas partes, grandes personas, exitosas y sentiré un orgullo inmenso cuando diga "yo lo conocí, y fuimos amigos".  
  
Por ahora solo sueño con no olvidarlos, con que no me olviden, con no perder el contacto, con que sigamos siendo amigos, sin importar las distancias, y que aunque nos separen MIL KILÓMETROS sepan que siempre voy a pensar en ustedes, y que siempre voy a estar para cuando me necesiten.  
  
I know sometimes we'll disagree/ Se que en algo no estaremos de acuerdo  
  
But no one here can absolutely see/ Pero nadie puede ver  
  
We're all just learning as we go/ Que solo estamos aprendiendo mientras seguimos  
  
There's some things in the world we just don't know/ Que hay cosas en el mundo que simplemente no sabemos! 


End file.
